1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grave site markers, and more particularly, to a grave marker assembly that can be removably mounted and secured to lawn crypt lids or other support surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to conserve cemetery space, the traditional practice of excavating individual grave sites for interment of each casket has been gradually replaced by the use of lawn crypts. Lawn crypts generally refer to an array of burial vaults installed below ground and positioned side-by-side in rows. Each crypt is typically a rectangular, concrete enclosure that may be of single or double depth and configured to enclose one or more caskets therein. The crypts are usually spaced in close proximity to one another to provide efficient use of cemetery space.
The lawn crypts are typically covered by concrete lids configured to fit over the opening of the crypt. The crypt lids are in turn covered by soil and lawn that are flush with the ground. A double depth lawn crypt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,030 to Sannipoli, while a modified lid for such a crypt, incorporating a headstone support, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,997. A lawn crypt covering system is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,530,149 and 7,337,585. The entirety of each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference.
Grave markers such as memorial plaques are usually used to mark grave sites and identify the deceased who are buried at the site. Grave markers for lawn crypts are typically horizontal tablets or slabs engraved with the names, dates of birth and death, and other information of the deceased. The tablets or slabs can be made of a variety of different materials, such as granite, marble, stone, or concrete. They are usually set on a thick concrete block and anchored in the ground with the upper surface of the marker exposed. In order to add additional names to or change the marker, the marker must be removed by excavating the surrounding earth. Because the grave marker is set in soil with no securing mechanism, vandals and thieves can easily remove the grave marker by simply digging it out of the ground.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved grave marker assembly that can be removably mounted and secured to lawn crypts and other support surfaces.